Attack Helicopter
The Attack Helicopter is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It replaces the Helicopter from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Attack Helicopter returns as a 7-kill streak reward and is identical to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart in appearance. It is generally less effective than its Call of Duty 4 counter-part, mainly because of the Cold Blooded perk. In Modern Warfare 2, the Harrier Strike, another 7-kill streak reward, is used more often than the Attack Helicopter, as it features a 2-round airstrike (w/o direction, unlike the Precision Airstrike), followed by a hovering Harrier. It appears to fire FMJ rounds, as evidenced by the sound it makes when the bullets impact. The Attack Helicopter's (as well as the Harrier) main weakness is its lack of flares. A single Javelin, Stinger missile (or two AT4, RPG-7 missiles) will bring it down, as well as a single Predator Missile. It will also linger around for a little longer than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. Task Force 141, Rangers, and SEALs use the AH-1W(4B) Super Cobra. Militia, OpFor, and Spetsnaz use the Mi-24 Hind. This killstreak can be very effective on maps that have a lot of buildings such as Invasion and Karachi as the attack helicopter moves a lot around the map, meaning it is quite hard sometimes when players armed with Stinger or Javelin missiles try to take them down. However, the helicopter is unlikely to kill anyone as they will most likely be inside, and it is not that hard to destroy as it can be shot before it can even get in the map, and it does not move that fast. Harriers can be a lot more sensitive to enemies than the Attack Helicopter can, further increasing the Harrier's advantage over this killstreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Helicopter, or "Cobra" by multiplayer announcers, is a seven killstreak (six with Hardline) that is immediately available to the player at rank 1, along with the Spy Plane and Care Package. When activated, the user designates an area on the map near which the Attack Helicopter hovers for a short period of time. This marking comes in handy when the player needs to protect a position, such as a bombsite or flag. On the small maps and many of the medium-small maps, placing an Attack Helicopter in the center of the map will allow it to cover nearly the whole playing field. Due to the function of the Ghost perk, and the rarity of players using its pro version, Attack Helicopters are quite deadly if the opposing team or players do not neutralize it in a timely manner. Destroying the Attack Helicopter can be accomplished with generous amounts of small arms fire or 2 rockets or missiles from a launcher weapon. Identifying friendly or hostile Attack Helicopters is possible by observing the dorsal stripe and camouflage colors; green markings on tan camo for friendly, and red markings on gray camo for hostile. It also has the ability to attack enemy dogs. The Attack Helicopter, while obviously not as efficient as any Chopper Gunner or a Gunship, can be powerful in the right situations. In objective matches, the Attack Helicopter can turn the tables, even if another team is far behind. It would logically force opponents inside buildings, and with talented players, could be removed easily. File:Attack_Helicopter_Call-in.png|Choosing a spot for the Attack Helicopter to hover on File:Attack_Friend.jpg|Friendly helicopter. File:Attack_Enemy.jpg|Enemy helicopter. File:Attack Helicopter.png|Early killstreaks menu image. File:KS Menu AttackHeli.png|Current killstreaks menu image. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the helicopter model varies depending on faction (ex. if it is called in by Task Force 141, it is a Cobra, but if the Spetsnaz calls it, it is a Mi-24 Hind). However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is always a Cobra. *It is interesting to note that the Black Ops cockpit is near-fully rendered—it has the control board and the seats, but the detail level is very low. *One of the main reasons of the Harrier being used more than the Attack Helicopter is the kill time, the Harrier only fires in short bursts for a kill, and the Attack Helicopter will often take slightly longer. *In Black Ops, the Attack Helicopter seems to be similar to a Harrier due to the fact you can pick the location and the helicopter will hover over that area for most of its time only moving a little bit. *In Black Ops both a friendly, and enemy Attack Helicopter can be in the air at the same time. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, the Attack Helicopter is much stronger and fires faster than in other consoles/PC. This is likely to balance the lack of some killstreaks. *If one were to shoot the helicopter just when it is going to leave, it will not get destroyed even if it were to be hit with a one-hit-kill weapon. *If weak enough, an Attack Helicopter can be destroyed by a thrown tomahawk. *In Black Ops, an Attack Helicopter takes only one hit from an RPG before it is destroyed. *Having your Attack Helicopter kill being featured in the Final Killcam will get you the award and challenge "Final Nightmare". *In Black Ops, the Attack Helicopter tends to shoot at a player who is still locking on to it with a launcher. *In Black Ops, it is possible to destroy an Attack Helicopter with Rocket Guided launcher right after an Attack Helicopter pop outs flares, there is chance that it can hit or miss. *In Black Ops, even if the player is on a non-American team, the Attack Helicopter will still be a American Cobra, this is probably a small detail overlooked or ignored by the developers. *Attack Helicopters can be brought down with a ballistic knife shot, two tomahawks, and less than 20 bullets from an assault rifle. *If you look into the seat of the attack helicopter you will see that there is no one flying it. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards